


[Podfic] At Least Ian Malcolm Had a SAT Phone  |  written by snickfic

by Sylvia_Locust



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sharing Body Heat, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_Locust/pseuds/Sylvia_Locust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Gen wants is to get through her last day of wolfiness for the month and go home. Only now there's this idiot stumbling through her woods, and she just hopes he doesn't hurt himself. By, say, falling into that icy stream and twisting his ankle, like a twit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] At Least Ian Malcolm Had a SAT Phone  |  written by snickfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At Least Ian Malcolm Had a Sat Phone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638183) by [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic). 



> Recorded in January 2014. Thanks so much to snickfic for permission to record.

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/zc9ibrtfd6zpc4h/AtLeastMalcolmIanHadASatPhone.mp3)


End file.
